godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla/2018
(Reiwa) |species = Prehistoric amphibious reptile |nicknames = King of the Monsters God of Destruction King of Destruction Avatar of Destruction Ultimate Lifeform Symbol of Fear |height = 80 meters |length = 200 meters 108 meters |weight = 150,000 metric tons |forms = None |controlled = None |relationships = Mothra (ally and symbiont) |allies = Mothra Christine Gonzales Earth Defense Force |enemies = Earth Defense Force Ella dela Cruz Rodan Baragon Titanosaurus King Ghidorah |created = Ishiro Honda, Tomoyuki Tanaka |portrayed = ? |firstappearance = The Return of Godzilla |latestappearance = Godzilla, Gamera, and Ghidorah: The Final Battle |suits = ManilaGoji |roar = }} Godzilla (ゴジラ Gojira) is a kaiju that first appeared in the 2018 Godzilla film The Return of Godzilla. It is the eleventh onscreen incarnation of the character. A colossal apex predator hailing from a time in Earth's past where surface radiation levels were considerably higher, Godzilla retreated deep underwater as this radiation declined to feed on the planet's natural geothermal radiation. Godzilla occasionally surfaced throughout history, inspiring some of humanity's mythology. In the 21st century, due to several factors including pollution, climate change, continued destruction of Earth's ecosystem, the rise of the atomic age, caused Godzilla to return after years of hibernation in Mount Makiling, Philippines. Name The name "Godzilla" is a transliteration of Gojira (ゴジラ), a combination of two Japanese words: gorira (ゴリラ), meaning gorilla, and kujira (クジラ), meaning whale. In-universe, he is given the name Godzilla (ゴジラ) after a mythical dragon from the folklore of Odo Island, which also means "God of Destruction" in native Odo Island dialect. Godzilla is later given the scientific name Titanus Gojira by the Earth Defense Force's research division. Design Godzilla is depicted as a gigantic, bipedal reptilian creature with rough, bumpy, usually charcoal gray scales with a keloid scar or tree bark-like texture, a fairly small head with prominent eyebrow-like ridges over the eyes, moderately long, humanoid arms with four fingers including an opposable thumb, thick, muscular legs, a long, powerful, segmented tail, and three rows of generally bone-white , usually shaped like maple leaves. Personality Godzilla is an incredibly aggressive creature that demonstrates extreme hostility toward both humans and any monsters besides himself. After reappearing in the 21st century, Godzilla traveled around the world and systematically wiped out any humans and monsters he came into contact with. Godzilla does however seem to instinctively defend his home planet from external threats, demonstrated when he detects the presence of the Mysterian alien race on Earth. He is shown to not be truly malevolent, as he actively saves a human named Christine Gonzales from getting killed by a serial killer during the events of Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion. Origins Godzilla is an ancient life form from the Permian period, having survived various extinction events by consuming geothermal radiation in a hibernation-like state at the bottom of the sea. He is the alpha predator of his ecosystem, and prevented the other species from overpopulating and overrunning the world, acting as a force of nature that maintained balance. According to the series' official timeline, Godzilla was active in 1997, due to his sighting known only as "Bloop". This shows that Godzilla's hibernation at Mount Makiling began after 1997, which is impossible to happen due to the presence of humans and various settlements in the area. History Reiwa Series The Return of Godzilla At the start of the 21st century, after years of hibernation, Godzilla emerges from Mount Makiling and proceeds to destroy everything on its path. The Armed Forces attack Godzilla at their Defense line in Santa Rosa, but the King of the Monsters manages to wipe out all of the military forces with his atomic breath. Godzilla then enters Metro Manila and destroys Muntinlupa, while on Taguig, he destroys the US military forces stationed there who used their Full-Metal missiles against Godzilla. At Makati, he encounters the Super X, a superweapon developed by the Japanese. After being weakened by the cadmium rounds, Godzilla uses its regeneration ability and manages to destroy the Super X, before entering Manila. Godzilla proceeds to destroy the iconic landmarks of Manila, from the city hall, to the Presidental Palace, killing Ella in the process. When he notices a group of Maser Cannons on Taft Avenue, Godzilla uses his atomic breath to wipe out various skyscrapers, including Torre de Manila. After laying waste to Quiapo and Santa Cruz districts, Godzilla goes to the Pasig River when at the same time two civilians was spotted at nearby Jones Bridge, forcing the EDF to attack Godzilla with their remaining Maser Cannons. Godzilla then turns toward Binondo, who destroys the remaining Masers with his atomic breath. However, it turns out that it was only a trap, as the nearby skyscrapers were equipped with explosives, causing them to collapse into Godzilla. After a few minutes, Godzilla emerges from the rubble, without any injuries. At the Port of Manila, Godzilla wipes out a group of fighter jets before returning to the sea. Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion By 2022, Godzilla remained dormant underwater while he was able to hide from the EDF submarines trying to locate him. Godzilla later emerges in London and begins attacking the city, where he encounters Rodan. Godzilla manages to defeat Rodan before heading towards the Philippines, leaving London in ruins. At the Philippines, Godzilla emerges in Cebu, where he fought Baragon and Titanosaurus, destroying the Marcelo Fernan Bridge in the process. Godzilla, during his battle with the other two monsters, manages to save Christine's life from a serial killer by blowing up a group of EDF fighter jets with his atomic breath. Godzilla defeats both Baragon and Titanosaurus, and finally returns to the sea after laying waste to Cebu City. Godzilla vs. the Mysterians To be added. Godzilla vs. Ghidorah To be added. Godzilla vs. Gamera To be added. Godzilla, Gamera, and Ghidorah: The Final Battle To be added. Abilities Atomic Breath Godzilla's most iconic and powerful ability is his trademark Atomic Breath, which is capable of piercing even the thickest armor of other monsters. The beam is incredibly destructive, allowing Godzilla to kill multiple monsters or completely wipe out entire cities like Manila in a single blast. The beam seems to have pinpoint accuracy, being able to blast a group of fighter jets out of the sky in a flash. Godzilla's atomic breath would be powerful enough to pass through Earth's atmosphere and destroy anything that is located in outer space. The temperature of Godzilla's atomic breath in the Reiwa series is 100,000,000 degrees Celsius. Nuclear Pulse In addition to his very deadly atomic breath, Godzilla can also emit atomic energy in all directions from every inch of his body in a short-range attack dubbed the Nuclear Pulse. Atomic Shockwave Godzilla can generate a powerful atomic shockwave by swinging his tail at supersonic speeds of Mach 3 to 4. The shockwave produced by this attack is extremely devastating, capable of destroying anything in its path over a range of 500 meters. Tail Godzilla's long tail is also a formidable weapon in addition to balancing his body and allowing him to walk on land. It has been shown to be very flexible and powerful, able to lash out quickly and topple over buildings and enemy monsters. Durability Like previous incarnations, the Reiwa Godzilla is extremely durable and resistant to all forms of conventional human weaponry. This incarnation of the character possesses an enhanced healing factor as well, though it does not grant him unlimited stamina in battle. Godzilla remains mostly unfazed by all of the attacks his opponents use against him, allowing him to easily withstand their assaults and immediately counter and defeat them. Additionally, Godzilla's cells grant him a rapid healing factor that allows his tissue to heal completely in a manner of seconds if damaged. Physical abilities Godzilla possesses formidable physical strength. However, the Reiwa Godzilla often prefers to battle his opponents from a distance using his atomic breath rather than up close. Godzilla boasts immense arm strength, which allows him to lift heavy objects or deliver powerful physical blows. He has been depicted lifting and throwing monsters in excess of his own weight, such as King Ghidorah. Amphibiousness Though technically a reptile and not an amphibian, Godzilla has an amphibious lifestyle. He spends half of his life in water and the other on land. He is as adept a fighter underwater as he is on land. Capable of marching on the sea floor or swimming by undulating his tail like a crocodile, Godzilla is displayed as being able to breathe underwater, occasionally hibernating in the ocean depths between movies, and being submerged apparently does not impede his atomic breath. Energy absorption and projection Godzilla has been capable of absorbing huge amounts of energy, often nuclear in nature. Because his heart is a biological nuclear reactor, the Reiwa Godzilla relies on nuclear power to sustain his metabolism, and derives his sustenance from absorbing energy from active man-made nuclear reactors. Weaknesses Godzilla is vulnerable to his own atomic breath, demonstrated when the Super X2 forces him to retreat by reflecting his atomic breath back at him. Anti-Godzilla Weapons Due to Godzilla's size, super-strength and regenerative abilities, he is invulnerable to most forms of conventional attack. However, over the years, there have been some weapons that were able to hurt and damage Godzilla. :This list is for man-made weapons. Other monsters and forces of nature do not count. * Super X - The Super X was a hovercraft designed with cadmium missiles, radiation shields and high-intensity lasers to fight Godzilla in The Return of Godzilla. Its missiles were almost able to kill Godzilla by slowing down the nuclear reactions in his body which ended up stopping his heart, but Godzilla was able to recover from his internal injuries due to his instant regeneration ability. The Super X was ultimately destroyed when Godzilla dropped a building on it. * Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria - The Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria, or ANEB, was a strain of bacteria genetically engineered using Godzilla's own cells in order to break down and feed on nuclear materials. The ANEB was designed to both clean up nuclear accidents and severely slow down Godzilla's metabolism to the point of killing him. Filmography * The Return of Godzilla (2018) * Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion (2022) * Godzilla vs. the Mysterians (2025) * Godzilla vs. Ghidorah (2037) * Godzilla vs. Gamera (2045) * Godzilla, Gamera, and Ghidorah: The Final Battle (2054) Video Games * The Return of Ghidorah (2039) - PC / PlayStation 4 / Xbox One The Return of Ghidorah Now grown to almost 300-feet tall, Godzilla stands as king of all he surveys. Initially thought to be a threat, we now understand his potential to become our world’s ultimate guardian thanks to Christine Gonzales, a towering apex predator emerging from the mysterious depths of the ocean to battle aggressors that threaten the balance of nature. The creature designated Titanus Gojira draws its immense power from a bio-nuclear circulatory system that activates when threatened, triggering a neutron flux that travels up its shard-like backspines to nucleosynthetic throat chambers where it explodes into a directed wave of atomic breath. Through this remarkable process, Godzilla’s roar itself becomes nature’s most devastating weapon. When not enraged into action, the creature is slow, graceful, inquisitive even. His size and radioactive signature make him easy to monitor, with scans showing him traveling through various oceanic channels on routine patrol routes propelled by his massive tail. There are sporadic gaps where his signature disappears from tracking logs, and analytics is working closely with our mythography team to determine the cause. :Height: :80-100 meters :Weight: :150,000 tons :Abilities: :Atomic breath :Appearances: :"The Return of Godzilla" through "Godzilla vs. the Mysterians" :"Godzilla vs. Ghidorah" :"Godzilla vs. Gamera" :"Godzilla, Gamera, and Ghidorah: The Final Battle" Gallery To be added. Roar Godzilla 1999-2004 2018- Roars Trivia * Starring in over 30 films, Godzilla has appeared in more films than any other kaiju to date. * The characteristic blue glow which precedes Godzilla firing his atomic breath can possibly be attributed to the real-world Cherenkov radiation, a blue 'aura' which is given off by the effects of highly active and supercritical radioactive material. Category:Monsters (Meesmoth)